Carrelage
by Choups
Summary: Le défi : écrire un Ron/Zacharias, dans les toilettes des filles, avec un rapport au mot livre. One shot.


Ecrite en réponse au défi de la communauté Livejournal 'roouxattitude'. Le défi était, pour ma part, d'écrire un Ron/Zacharias, dans les toilettes des filles, avec un rapport au mot "livre". Enjoy :)

**------------------------------------------- **

**Carrelage  
**

**-------------------------------------------**

Il y avait, bien sûr, elle. Mais il y avait aussi lui. Et c'était là tout le problème.

---

Un simple, un unique regard, du coin de l'œil, dans le couloir, et il comprit, il sut ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il le suive.

'J'arrive, Hermione, j'ai oublié quelque chose' lui dit-il en lui lâchant la main.

'Quoi ? Ron !'

'Mon livre !'

Elle voulut lui répondre, mais il était déjà bien loin, le corps à quelques mètres, la tête dans un autre univers.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la trace du jeune homme qui marchait rapidement, arpentant les couloirs labyrinthiques de l'école. _Son livre..._ Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que celui du garçon devant lui allait tout aussi fort ; mais de dos il est difficile de voir ce genre de choses.

Puis il s'arrêta net devant la porte des toilettes des filles, si net que le rouquin faillit ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter autrement qu'en lui rentrant dedans. Et ça le fit rougir.

La porte grinça interminablement tandis que le jeune garçon passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement, pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Ils n'allaient pas dans les toilettes que ces jeunes demoiselles utilisent, mais ceux que Mimi Geignarde avait investi une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt, martyrisant quiconque passait dans son antre.

Mais – au grand soulagement des deux garçons – elle n'était pas là. _'Hum… La voie est libre.'_

Une autre fois, la première fois, ce n'était pas si différent que ça. Nervosité, angoisse… Et même le refus de l'autre. C'était presque pareil. Sauf que maintenant ils avaient une certaine connaissance des choses et avaient appris à se faire très discrets. Sortilèges de répulsion, de silence, d'invisibilité… Tout y passait, pourvu que personne ne les voie, ne les entende, ne s'approche d'eux.

Une fois que les précautions furent prises, le jeune Poufsouffle se jeta sur celui qu'il connaissait à peine, qui l'indifférait profondément. Bouche contre bouche, cela dura un temps. Puis les choses réellement sérieuses commencèrent. Un bruit de ceinture, des mains sur d'autres contre le mur du fond, et des lèvres qui criaient en silence. A nouveau.

Ce n'était plus celle de Mimi, c'était leur antre, leur bulle, leur monde à eux. Hors de cet univers, ils ne se frôlaient pas, ils ne se regardaient pas, ils ne se voyaient pas. Bien sûr, ils se manquaient. Mais quand ils se voyaient ils ne se décrochaient pas plus que quelques mots. Jamais autant que l'autre fois. Celles où ils durent avouer que quelque chose se passait, finalement, qu'il fallait en parler. Quelques minutes. Et puis tout avait recommencé.

Ce n'était même pas de la complicité, c'était juste du désir, une envie passionnée, mais on ne pouvait l'assimiler à aucune forme d'amour. Leur relation avait pris un tournant très étrange, mais peu importe, Zacharias ne provoquait en Ron, le Ron de dehors, aucun sentiment. Pas de haine, ni d'envie de le connaître. Rien. Et ce n'était pas du refus, dans ce cas-là ; c'était la vérité. A vrai dire ils s'en foutaient tellement qu'il leur arrivait de faire du mal à l'autre, physiquement, sans en retirer aucune satisfaction, juste du soulagement; il leur arrivait parfois de revenir des toilettes des filles avec des bleus, des griffes, comme s'ils venaient de se battre. Si aucun sortilège ne parvenait à dissimuler tout ça, c'était l'excuse parfaite : _'Je viens de me battre avec un Serpentard, si tu voyais sa tête…'_. Classique, finalement.

Hermione le regardait parfois d'un air dubitatif, comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Et puis, toutes ces absences, censées durer cinq petites minutes et qui en prenaient quarante-cinq, tout ça, c'était louche. Mais comme tout le monde le sait et le dit si bien, 'L'amour rend aveugle'. Et ce triste sentiment avait endormi l'esprit logique d'Hermione, qui voulait croire à tout sauf au fait qu'il la trompe ; de plus, avec un homme.

La culpabilité ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais tout était trop fort. Et Ron savait qu'au sortir de Poudlard, il ne se passerait plus rien – du moins, pas avec lui. Et il aimait Hermione, sincèrement, vraiment, il l'aimait. Mais elle n'était pas ce qui, au plus profond de ses entrailles, le faisait vibrer. Il ne pensait plus quand il était avec lui, avec eux. Il ne serait pas le seul, il ne serait pas le dernier, et ça Ron le savait. Mais comment avouer ça, comment s'avouer ça, quand tout ce que tout le monde attend de toi est que tu deviennes le mari parfait d'une femme parfaite ?

Il est des gens qui n'oseront jamais. Qui sait ?

C'était juste dommage.

Et puis là son odeur lui montait à la tête, comme à chaque passage de son corps près du sien, et il y avait les gouttes de sueur, sa main, et tout le reste. Enivrés l'un de l'autre ça n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter. Une douleur au cœur au moment de partir, puisque tout a une fin et celles-ci étaient toujours mauvaises.

Il était temps de retourner sur Terre.

On ne pouvait même pas regarder l'autre en face, car on n'aurait tout simplement pas pu partir, et ça aurait commencé. Comme on ne disait pas grand-chose, l'unique regard aurait poussé à agir, mais ce n'était plus possible, ce n'était plus le bon moment. Ça ne l'avait jamais été mais là, il était trop tard. Et puis on était malgré tout un peu honteux de tout ça. On avait peur que ça se sache, mais on savait aussi que l'autre ne raconterait rien. Dans une minute trente-cinq il faudrait regarder par la porte, ressortir l'un après l'autre, retourner à ses occupations.

Aucun mot ne sera prononcé, puisque de toute façon aucun son ne pourrait sortir. Un raclement de gorge, un regard en arrière, un grincement de porte.

Le retour au bruit, reconnexion au système de la vie, direction la Grande Salle.

Ils le regardaient étrangement, tous les deux. Comme s'ils savaient.

'Ca va, Ron ? Tu es pâle.'

'Non non ça va…Hum…Je ne retrouvais plus mon livre de métamorphose, j'avais peur que McGonagall me mette en détention.' C'était son excuse toute faite, trouvée dans les escaliers à peine trente secondes plus tôt.

'Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps…'

'Oui, oui'.

Il prit une assiette, la remplit d'œuf brouillé, saisit sa fourchette, et ne mangea pas.

**-------------------------------------------**

Toute review est bienvenue :)


End file.
